The invention relates in general to mining and in particular to a new and useful mine support section for a mine and tunnel support, comprising two I-sections, whose abutting inner flanges are joined together to form a box section.
There are various known support sections for the supports of mines, especially support of the face and the headway, which are able to perform the function of roof timbers and binding beams. This includes the preferred web sections, such as I-sections, trough sections and box sections, although the trough sections are used as a rule for gallery arches. During the process of their installations, either the sections must be supported by props or, when rock bolts are employed, it is necessary to suspend the sections from the hanging wall by means of butt straps reaching underneath the sections. Generally, the sections are joined together by butt straps which reach around and lie outside of the abutting ends. The props which are to be installed, like the butt straps, are a hindrance, for various reasons. Apart from the outlay of material, the props interfere with the making of upward and downward cuts, for example. The same applies to the sufficient propping of the transition from working face to gallery, particularly in the area of the machine room, as the props here curtail the space available for installation of drive units of the conveyors and excavating machinery. Finally, the continual laying and removing of props to support the binding beam sections in the area of the gallery parallel dam is expensive and bothersome. The underpinning of the support sections and their joining by means of butt straps arranged on the outside is a hindrance, since the sections are no longer suitable for use as running rails for transportation of machinery and materials, if need be. The invention proposes to remedy this.